Architectural coverings, such as coverings for structures, including walls, and openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a shade material or element (referenced herein as “shade material” for the sake of simplicity and without intent to limit) coupled to a rail member (e.g., a bottom rail or other element engaged by the user to move the shade or provided to finish an end of the shade or to weight the shade) via an attachment member, which may be a strip of material frictionally engaging a portion of the shade material to the rail member. For instance, the attachment member (which may be called a “fabric lock” or “shade lock” in some instances) may be coupled to the shade material to create an enlarged area which may then be inserted into a groove or slot of the rail member and locked therein to couple the shade material to the rail member. The weight of the rail member typically is transferred to the shade material via the attachment member. Depending on the type of shade material, the weight of the rail member may cause a bottom portion of the shade material to be positioned, such as shaped, differently from portions of the shade material distal from the rail member, which may reduce the aesthetic and/or functional characteristics of the covering. Additionally, or alternatively, if the attachment member is used to couple the shade material by insertion of the shade material and attachment member into a groove or slot in the rail member, then the shade material may be constricted or angled or otherwise affected by the insertion into the rail member, thereby affecting the appearance of the shade material in a manner which may be undesirable.